Experimented Love
by MBS-89
Summary: Kaiba has been captured and experimented that could be very dangerous and fatal and can cause Strong telekinises, the only to stop Kaiba is someone that he hates, will Kiba ever be saved and stoped by his experiment or will the world fall in tears.


Hi everyone it's me MBS-89 and my beta InuAce. I understand that the last time I tried to write this story but now, with my beta's help, I will attempt to rewrite the story over. If you read my story then please do so again and give me a second chance. In the meantime I introduce chapter one of Experimented Love.

InuAce: You owe me candy!

MBS-89: (flicks her a piece of candy) Now get typing.

InuAce: (Mouth full with jawbreaker) Aye aye Cap'n!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. I also don't own The Mummy, well I do but I don't own it, own it… YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

Rating: Teen for now.

Chapter One: Like Taking Candy from a Baby

break

Silence, perpetual silence only disturbed by steady breathing and the sound of a clock ticking. A figure at a dark oak wood desk leaned forward, a laptop sitting in front of him; his fingers danced across the keyboard. Only stopping momentarily to decide what he wanted to say. The report needed to be done by morning and the figure was sure he hadn't covered everything… what was he missing?

With an irritated sigh, the brunette man leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes to ward off the prickling feeling of lack of sleep and the need to stop staring at the screen. He reached out ready to start working again; at least he was already half-way. He had no sooner typed the next sentence when a blur of _something_ or someone rather; rushed in. "SETO!"

The lack of sleep and sitting in an almost perfectly quiet room caused one's nerves to be rather jumpy, the second his name had been yelled he had jumped enough for his knee to bang the desk. Seto, however, knew better then to curse in front of his younger brother so opted for a very angry, "Mokuba, what do you need? I told you I would be working!"

Then he stopped and eyed his brother critically, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Nii-san, I'm almost fourteen, I hardly need to go to bed by seven anymore."

Not wanting to waste his precious time arguing, Seto decided that it would be best just to ask again what Mokuba wanted. "Mokuba, why did you come in here; _while_ I was working?"

Mokuba bit his bottom lip as he thought of a way to put what he wanted to say into words, "Well, I wanted to go to the arcade in town and play a couple of games…"

Seto sighed deeply, his patience, even for his brother, was wearing thin after twenty-two hours without sleep. First it had been the workers at the main KC building, something about a computer frying because of too much trying to be uploaded at once. It sounded absurd to Kaiba, who immediately knew something was up. So he poked around for a little bit asked a few, scared the shit out of some others, and finally got the answer that one of the Exec's spilled his coffee on the motherboard, that had been taken of its tower because it had been "acting funny". Of course Kaiba, who was very understanding when it came to problems such as this... fired every single person in that particular office; with the exception of a few people who were on vacation or away from the building at the time of the incident.

A few on the way out had said something to the jazz of Kaiba needing them. The idea itself wasn't worth the trouble of entertaining in his mind so he let it go, simply by replying that _of course _he needed them, where on Earth was he going get twenty new people in a city where about half the population was looking for jobs? _Especially,_ since the jobs that were know open were jobs at KC. No, of course no one would want a job like that.

After _that _mess another popped up; such as a maid in his house left the freezer open and all the frozen food had defrosted… which meant either the people of the mansion had to eat it all, or it had to be all thrown out. Deciding that this might be a chance to get back into the good graces of the public, Seto had all the food cooked and went down to the homeless shelter with cars and cars of food. The homeless shelter was so grateful they practically kissed his shoes and groveled about how great he was, which Kaiba already knew. That wasn't the bad part; the bad part was when a homeless guy that looked as though he hadn't seen what water _was_ in five years wobbled in. He looked around him and tried to walk, obviously since he toppled over and landed on Kaiba, he didn't do a very good job of it.

Furious with the man, he very nearly beat the living hell out of him right there, but then he remembered he was on camera and with a good natured, (coughforcedcough) smile he sent the man on his way. Not without a very subtle trip, but with the guy stumbling about it looked normal to see him fall again.

Then Kaiba was on his way home when he got an urgent call from one of his more experienced workers. Rather respected by Seto as well for all the man had done in the company so the tall man decided to have the decency to listen. An unexpected meeting had popped up, a meeting with a rival Corporation, which meant that Kaiba would have to be there to see what they wanted. Kaiba thought that this meeting would mean three things: One, they were bankrupt and wanted Kaiba to buy their company. Two, they wanted to buy _his_ company, or three; they wanted to merge the companies together. Which in the long run might be a rather good investment, but only if that was the case.

"Mokuba, I've had a really long day, don't you have an arcade on the fourth floor?"

Mokuba dodged his gaze and kept his eyes on the ground while rubbing a toe into the rug. "Yes, but I don't want to play them alone and you're working; so I wanted to go to the arcade and play with Yugi; he's having a pizza party there and invited me."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "He's throwing a party at seven-thirty at night?"

Mokuba huffed before replying, "It's a Friday night Nii-san, and you know Yami still has plenty of money left over from winning his last tournament in America! They rented the arcade for an entire night. The owners would have let them have it for free, simply because of all the business they brought in, but Yugi wouldn't hear of it, so they paid a very small amount."

Kaiba had winced at the "Won the tournament in America" part. He knew that very well so why did Mokuba need to rub it in? "You said this is all night? Are only Yugi and his "friends" going to be there or are there going to be more people?"

Smoothly Mokuba answered him, as though he already knew this question would come up, "Its open for everyone until ten, then only people specifically invited will be allowed to stay."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well you said you were bored so what am I supposed to think?"

"Fine then, yes I want to go."

"Do you need money?"

"Nope, Yugi and Yami are paying for everything."

Sighing Seto rubbed his eyes again, "Fine then go tell the driver to ready the limo and I'll be down in a minute."

There was a patter of feet and before he knew it he was being hugged, rather tightly might he add, around the middle.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Kaiba briefly returned the hug, "Go get ready, grab what you need."

He watched his brother dash from the room before letting out another deep sigh, he really didn't like Yami, maybe it was the whole, I-was-once-a-pharaoh-you're-not-fit-to-lick-my-boots attitude that he gave people that _he _didn't like; Generally anyone that even looked at Yugi wrong, or threatened to take over the world. Yugi, he could stand a bit better then anyone of them, but that was simply because when he saw Yugi, he saw Mokuba. They were terribly alike in more ways then they thought. Seto knew though, without a doubt, that he hated Jonouchi, well maybe hating wasn't a strong enough word… more along the lines of loathed. Only the blond haired idiot could get so far under his skin and at times make him lose his cool; but only at times.

Saving his precious document Kaiba shut the computer off and grabbed his trench coat. After putting it on he walked out of the door to his office. He took an elevator down to ground floor and stepped out to see Mokuba arguing with a staff member. Seto only caught bits and pieces, "What do you mean you can't-." or "I'm just asking for one car!"

Seto walked up to behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "What seems to be the problem?"

The female staff member blushed heavily in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Kaiba sirs, the driver had left for the night, I was trying to explain that, his wife went into labor, and you said that any staff member could go to the hospital if need be."

Kaiba groaned, this wasn't his day; he was about to say forget it but the look on his brothers face cut into his heart. "Alright Mokuba let's go."

His brother looked at him with a surprised look, "Really?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Yes, I _can_ drive you know."

Mokuba jumped up and down with excitement, "Let's go!"

Seto had a feeling deep in his chest that this wasn't going to be very fun.

I'm skipping the drive 'cause I'm the author and my beta a God!(only in this story) (And because I'm lazy)

Seto braked slowly in the parking lot and put the car into park. He turned off the ignition, grabbed his keys and looked over at Mokuba, "Do you want me to help you with anything?"

Apparently these words were _the_ magic words because as soon as they were standing at the trunk, Seto found his arms full of stuff leaving Mokuba to carry a small bag that couldn't have weighed a pound wet.

They made their way up the sidewalk and Mokuba pushed the door open, inside it was packed. Seto flinched upon entering, the noise, the giggling, the laughing; the… fun was already giving him a headache. He very nearly dropped the stuff in his arms and bolted back out the door, but it was too late because Mokuba was already dragging him toward the hosts of the party.

Yugi was smiling happily talking with anyone who wanted to talk; his violet eyes glittered with happiness. As usual at his side, attached at the hip, was Yami, who was looking around warily. Apparently he wasn't much used to all the noise either. It was amusing to see Yami growl at a girl who "accidentally" brushed Yugi's shoulder. Seto snorted, yeah a complete accident.

Mokuba was racing over and Yugi looked up to see them approaching. Yelling happily the both of them hugged briefly before Seto made it over to them. "Mokuba where do want your stuff?"

Yugi answered for him, "Yami and I have a place set up in the back to stash everything until the other people leave. If you follow us we'll show you."

Seto raised an eyebrow, with Yugi it was never I. Always it was us or we, didn't they ever leave each other's side?

Yugi was already walking off, Yami trailing along behind him, who stopped momentarily to grab two sodas off a tray. Mokuba practically skipped at their sides smiling like there was nothing wrong in the world. Standing there Kaiba felt a wave of loneliness, he shook it off though with nothing but a, "I got to start getting more sleep."

They made it into the room in the back where Anzu and Jonouchi(1) were standing talking animatedly about something. "I'm telling you Anzu, da man was stalking me!"

Anzu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "The man wasn't stalking you Jonouchi it was probably a person who was walking in the same direction as you. Astounding I know, but it does happen."

Unable to resist the allure of teasing the blond Kaiba instantly said, "You know she's got a point, who on Earth would ever want to stalk you?"

Jonouchi tensed angrily and glared over at Kaiba, "You trying to tell me somethin'?"  
Kaiba smirked, "Nothing that I haven't already said."

The blond glared before smirking himself, "Does that mean you finally ran out a things ta say?"

"Oh no of course not, it's merely the fact that I would be an even bigger idiot then you if I constantly repeated myself."

With an unintelligible growl Jonouchi tensed ready to tackle him, but Yugi was already grabbing an arm. "Stop Jonouchi! You're acting exactly how he wants you to!"

Kaiba nodded, "Aww he listens, if only he was housebroken I would take him home. Isn't he a good doggy?"

He turned to Mokuba who was watching with a humored expression, "I'm leaving now, do you need anything else?"

"No, bye Nii-san! Don't forget to sleep tonight!"

Seto nodded and began walking to the door, he was stopped by a final hug from his younger brother, "I love you Seto."

Seto smiled gently, he placed a hand on top of Mokuba's raven locks, "I love you too Mokuba. Now behave and no drinking!"

Yugi looked scandalized and Yami was chortling slightly. "Kaiba I can assure you that there will be absolutely no alcohol!"

Seto smiled at the vehement tone in Yugi's voice, "Play nice puppy!"

The angry shouts followed him out the door and into the night.

--dhdhdh---

Katsuya pouted angrily when the bastard left, "Everyone," he announced dramatically, "The bastard had left the building."

Yugi smiled slightly, "Katsuya, it's not nice to talk of Kaiba like that."

Jonouchi snorted, "Its not nice of him ta talk to me like I'm his dog!"

Yami smiled this time, "You certainly bark on command though!"

Mokuba dissolved into a fit of giggles; sometimes they were all just too funny. Katsuya sighed, "I'm gonna go outside and get some air."

Yugi nodded, "Be back in time to start the real party!"

Katsuya waved his hand to show he heard and took the back door out into an ally. He sighed and stared up at the night sky, the lights from the city preventing him from seeing the starts, if the was anything he would ever like to see it would have to be stars.(2)

A noise alerted his attention, but he didn't turn, it was probably just one of his friends coming to make sure he was alright. Because he was once in a gang, he was learned how to tell which friend it is by listening to the sound of their footsteps. Yugi's footsteps were quiet and cautious, probably from all the years he was picked on. Yami's footsteps were quiet, but lacked the caution, he moved with authority. Anzu's were light, quick, and placed with precision, from learning how to dance. Ryou's were light, and cautious as well, but they moved fast; as though nervous. Honda's were heavy but swift. Bakura wasn't at the party tonight; the tomb robber had gone to go see The Mummy 2 with Malik and Marik. Kaiba had already left… so if it wasn't any of them that it meant the person behind him wasn't a friend.

Shifting his weight slowly Jonouchi turned in time to see a fist coming at him. With a yelp the blond threw his body to the right, regained his balance and attacked with a quick kick. It hit, but did little to stop the man who was already turning.

Now that there was more light here, Katsuya noticed it was the same man who had stalked him earlier, Hey! You _were_ stalking me weren't you-" His voice was cut off as the man expertly used his leg to sweep Katsuya off his feet.

The young man dropped one hand behind him and used momentum from hitting the ground to push him back up. He threw a quick jab at the face in front of him, but the man grabbed it and held it tightly before smiling menacingly. Katsuya growled and kicked out with a leg only to be thrown once again against the wall. Now it only occurred to him as his head connected with the wall that he could call for help, he opened his mouth and found a cloth pressed against his mouth and nose. Struggling against the arms Katsuya felt his mind slipping. Seconds later he fell asleep.

djdjdjdj+

Kaiba felt himself twitch, he didn't know why but he felt a sense of dread in his stomach, but he passed it off as worrying about his younger brother. He pulled up and waited impatiently for the guards to open the gate. After it opened he pulled up the driveway, got out of the car and went back to the third floor, he had work to do.

fghhghg

Outside near the gates three men were waiting patiently in the dark shadows for the confirmation to come through that their fourth man had gotten the first target. They were dressed in mottled brown and black, helmets covered their buzz cut hair, and in their hands were Snicks (3). They were also waiting for their operative inside the mansion to open the gates. Their bosses had been planning this attack for a year; one of the kidnappers had gotten a job working for the target; which was a good thing because there wasn't an electronics expert handy.

At 1:22 in the morning a figure suddenly could be seen, from their vantage point, darting carefully to the gates control room. With silent precision he turned off the computer the monitored the grounds and went back outside to open the gate manually. With all four assembled the fake guard smiled at the others, "So Casta got the other one?"

Nods met him while the leader tossed a helmet at him. Without a word the man slipped it on and smiled. "So we all ready then?" He clicked out using his tongue to make the different clicks.(4)

They moved silently back up to the house. Standing at the door the fake guard made a "back up" gesture, "Everyone get back there's a cam that pops out."

The others shuffled to the side while the fake guard strolled up to the door. He grabbed the helmet and tossed it to one of his friends then speaking clearly he said, "This is Seag back from ground rounds." (5a)

At his right near his waist a small sheet of metal moved aside revealing a small computer set in the rest metal. Tearing off a glove Seag gently laid a plastic material over his hand, which change his handprint slightly. He kept it handy because every time he went out he needed it to get back in. (5b)

A camera popped out of a hole above him and rotated its left and right to make sure he was alone. It pulled back and a sheet of metal cover the hole, then a buzzer to his left crackled to life, "Enter Seag." (5c)

The door opened and Seag motioned for them to stay where they were. He slipped inside the mansion heading straight for the security room. He walked down a long hall and opened a door labeled SECURITY. He took the cord around his neck and pulled off a card. He swiped it and waited for the door to open. When he got inside he saw two of the other night guards playing poker to pass the time. "Hey guys, I need you two to come with me outside, I saw a disturbance and all no the protocol."

"The protocol" was whenever one guard suspected a disturbance he was to take back up to clear it up.The two men looked up at Seag, "Sure let's go."

They stood and walked out of the room, Seg following them. Seag took half a second to turn of all the security cams, which wasn't easy but was by no means hard after working a year there.

The guards were either high, drunk, or bored because they didn't notice the cams weren't moving, that the light to signal they were on was off. It didn't matter anyway, they trusted Seag. As they reached the foyer Seag waited tensely for them to open the door, once they did he followed about five feet behind them, when they had crossed the threshold he suddenly called, "Hey guys it was nice working with you!"

The two men turned around in confusion, they didn't see two figures creep up behind them shooting them with their Snicks. The silent bullets entered the two men and they were dead before their bodies even started falling. Two of the operatives darted forward and caught the bodies before they could hit the ground. Seag helped show them a place in the hedges he had prepared for this occasion. Seag picked up his helmet and slipped it on, as soon as he did he heard a series of clicking in his ear, "Mangs? Did you turn off the security cams?"

"Affirmative."

"How many left?"

"Fourty-two. Eighteen though, should be asleep."

"Well let's get our asses in the building and put them all to sleep. Two dead should be enough. But I want everyone to take the safety off their guns when we get in, don't give anyone who sees you a chance to alert the others. Do you all copy?"

"Mangs confirms Steln."

"Jeste confirms Steln."

"Norn confirms Steln."

"Let's go gents."

Steln turned and crept in, there wasn't much need but they had to make sure no one else saw them. On Jeste's back was a large backpack but he carried it without making a noise. Once back inside the Security Control Room, Steln clicked out a series of orders. "Mangs, I want you to turn back on all security cams and start the loop, Jeste, I want you to get all are masks out of the bag. Norn I want you to locate where all the sleeping guards are, I want everyone to have their masks on in five minutes, after five minutes I'm sending out the Snooze Gas. Now Mangs, where the air vents?"

Mangs showed him where the vents were and together they positioned the gas tanks in them. "Operatives this is Steln, gas is being turned on, gas masks on confirmed?"

"Mangs confirms." At this Mangs handed Steln his own mask who hooked it up with ease.

"Norn confirms Steln."

"Jeste confirms Steln."

With a nod Steln turned the knob on the tank and waited patiently for the gas to work. Mangs beside him gave a nervous twitch, "Steln it's almost two; we need to get moving." Steln nodded and moved toward the door.

Steln gave a slight nod, "Jeste can you cut power, just in case there are alarms?"

"Already on it sir!"

A moment later the dim lights above their heads flickered and went out.

They met back up with the other two operatives before they followed Mangs in the direction of Seto's room.

-fjfjfj-

Seto had nearly finished his report when he suddenly the power went off. No warning, no storm nothing. Just a flash and then a black screen. With an intelligible yell he shot up from the chair. His report! He hadn't saved it! Damn it to hell! Then he felt a wave of dizziness, drowsiness overtook him. He shook his head several times to shake it off but to no avail. His head bobbed and he felt his eyes beginning to close, but not before he saw four men enter the room. That was the last thing he saw before sleep claimed him.

Steln saw the drowsy man sway slightly before he fell onto the carpeted floor. Steln smiled, "Like taking candy from a baby."

MBS-89: So that's it everyone, review!

InuAce: MBS? Who's writing the next chapter?

MBS: You are.

InuAce: WHAT? But I wrote this chapter…

MBS: I'll write chapter three and four.

InuAce: Fine, but you better be practicing while I'm writing.

MBS-89: (waves her off) I am, I am.

In the English show Jonouchi has a thick accent but I was reading the manga and Joey didn't talk the same as he does in the English. Since I'm using the Japanese names I'm going to have him speak the way he does in the Manga. (It's also easier!) Plus I'm not sure if his first name is Katsuya or Jonouchi… I think it's Katsuya, because he's introduced last name first and his sister has Jonouchi in her name too. If we're wrong correct us!

In this fic Jonouchi's sister already had her operation and he hasn't been out of the city. Everything in the show has happened the same except Yami never left.

A snick is a specialized sniper rifle that has a distance range of 100 meters. It has the killing force of a .44 magnum but because of the bullet's it leaves a great deal less mess. Often the person doesn't even realize they've been hit until they're dead, and there is less blood flow from a wound caused by a snick bullet. Neither the gun nor the ammo is legal but it might be now since what I got it from was written in 2002 it might have changed. Only people who are involved in illegal matters and special officers in the Army, Navy, so on and so forth.

This device I don't know the name of, obviously, but the book I got the info out of says that it uses a series of clicking that is kind of like Morse code to speak to one another. The procedure is totally silent and fits in the mouth allowing the use of the hands; well I'm assuming it's the mouth since through out the book they use the words "clicked out with tongue".

A: The computer asking for voice confirmation to match with its data.

B. Hand print match up.

C. Checking facial profile to see if it matches the weekly photo.

The reason there is so many devices to check to see if who personal say they are is because many of the reviewers before revision thought the security in the mansion was a little weak, hopefully this will be a bit better.

InuAce: Ten cookies to the person who guesses where this info came out of, it's a really good book too, not an info book but a novel.

InuAce: If anyone notices something we forgot then tell us about it! (Please remember that if you review, that neither me nor my bro are professionals at this so there will be mistakes! We're NOT PERFECT! (Cries)

MBS: its okay I'm sure they'll love our story.  
InuAce: Most of the credit goes to my bro for thinking up the story!


End file.
